Dangan Ronpa : Solaris Hope
by Kizi1999
Summary: Solaris Hope's Peak Academy, where sixteen students were invented to join in. However, the school is not like what they thought of it. And how should they get out? Fill themselves with hope? Or killing each other? And who is the mastermind if it's not our lovely Junko...Upupupupu. [Violence And Sexual Hint Content](SYOC CLOSE )
1. Prologue : Kairu Hikari

"!"

A girl tried her best to free herself from the rope that tied both of her hands. "Where am I? Why I can't see anything!" Her eyes were opened, but she didn't see anything.

"Ah, you're awake." The voice's footsteps getting closer to her.

"W-where am I... and why I can't see anything!" She turn her head to the direction of the voice. "Shuuh, it's nothing for now dear..." He placed his finger on her lips.

"Urgh! Get away from me, you pervert!" She growled.

The sound of footsteps become further, "Yeah, yeah..."

*CLICK*

"H-huh" the girl gasps

Two hands were waving In front of her eyes. "Can you see these hands?" The man's voice asked. One of the hands is belongs to a woman, red nail polish on every nails. Another is belongs to a man.

"Now, these hands will untie both of your hands but promise me to be a good girl, okay?" The hands move behind the girl and untied it.

"M-my eyes! They're opened!" She moved both of her hands and touch her face, to make sure that they were open.

"Of course they are, then how can you see.." He teased.

"Let's see if you still remember the basic." The voice continued.

"Hold on! Where am I! Why am I blind!" The girl stood up from her seat and slammed both of her hands on the table, "Why I was here in the first place!"

The silence began until...

"*sigh* I thought we agreed that you gonna be a good girl..." the voice said.

"SINCE WHEN! ANSWER MY QUES-..." She stopped.

The felt of pain suddenly appears on her fingers, the woman's hand places a sharp knife on the fingers.

"Since I was a very nice person, I'll give you want more chance to safe them..." the voice spoke in a soft and friendly tone.

The girl slowly nodded, "Good, if you act like **hope **again, I'll make sure that five of them gone in a slash." The hand of a man patted her head, which left her shiver in terror.

"Now, what is 1 + 1?"

"2..."

"Very good, it seems like that the basics of thinking is still in your brain." He praised, but the girl felt like it was a disgust.

"What is the first four alphabet?"

"The letter A,B,C and D..."

"The basics of knowledge, you mastered it..,." The man said.

The woman's hand moved the knife away from the fingers, "Y-you're crazy!" The girl growled.

"And you're were asleep, good night Kairu." The voice began to disappear.

The girl quickly turned her head, "How did yo- Urrgh!"

The dizziness spread inside her head...

It all blacken now...

* * *

><p>"AAh!" I awake.<p>

What? I still alive? Phew... lucky me! I thought my fingers were missing by now. Ahaha... I'm scared...

Anyway, my name is Kairu Hikari, sixteen years old and I'm pretty sure that I was a 'tomboy'... and also a nerd... weird right?

Back to the story, today is the day that I waited for so much! Finally, after four months of study... I was invited to the Solaris Hope's Peak Academy. This is NOT just an academy, this academy is much different than the others. Only talented students around the country will gather for the academy!

Not like the others, by I meant the 'talented' students, not their IQ... but their talents! Oh, I almost forgotten! This academy called their talent 'Super High School Level,' some shitty name isn't it?

I guess that I could wear my white button shirt, orange over- vest... that couldn't hurt anyone... Now, should I wear a green small skirt or a black leggings... I stood in the middle of my room with only my shirt and white silky panties on. What? Even I was a tomboy, that doesn't mean I care about my comforts! Nah, I think both of it works well.

"Kairu!" My sister burst in, "M-Midori! What did I told you about knock the door first!" I quickly covered my bare legs with the leggings.

"Kairu, don't tell me that you finally wear a skirt without the leggings! I'm so touched!" She claps both of her hands.

Wait, what? I finally notices that I only put the skirt on. "Fuck NO! I'll never wear a skirt without the leggings and I'll took off my woolly hat!" I sat on my bed and put on the leggings, the green hat too.

"Of course, a command from SHSL Basketball player..." Midori smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>KAIRU HIKARI (16)<strong>

**SHSL : BASKETBALL PLAYER**

**(162 CM/41 KG)**

"Ooh, the basketball player is only once who made it huh? Animal trainer?" I end it with a smirk.

"Stop it, it's nothing you know..." She blushed.

**MIDORI HIKARI (15)**

**SHSL : ANIMAL TRAINER**

**(165 CM/40 KG)**

* * *

><p>My sister has red hair with slight curls like mine but her's reach the waist (mine only reached my back). She always wore a white shirt like mine but only it's long sleeved. A forest green colour vest that match with her knee-length skirt, a pair of knee-length brown boots and her hair is tied a the back with a white ribbon.<p>

Her eyes were almost as same as mine too... Mine is emeralds green and her's was forest green. With her fair skin tone, body like a model... what's her name? Junsi? Junki? Whatever, she is perfect! Even though a lot of people said that we're almost the same but... Damn! She is a perfect package!

Her shy and naive personality, her hobbies (gardening), and almost all of the boys at school want her! I'm kinda jealous of her... I wish my friend Ren could came too but he much prefer the present school since he one of the jocks

Weird right? A nerd and a jock being friends...

"Come on Kairu! Fumi is waiting for you.." Midori walked out of my room and went towards downstairs.

"Coming!" I took my hat and tucks all of my hair inside it, except my bangs... Urgh, I hate my hair...

**LOCATION : LIVING ROOM**

**TIME : 7.25 A.M**

I came downstairs where my mom waited for me. "Baby, just look at yourself! You look like a boy, why can't you be just like your adoptive sister." She puts both of her hands on her hips. "Honey, just look at our daughter!" My mom called my dad. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up and eat your breakfast. You two were already late..." Dad picks up his keys.

Shit! I really need to look at the time!

I kept a piece of bread hanging at my mouth, pick up my bags and rush towards the door. "Make sure found yourself a boyfriend girls!" Mom stood at the door and waved good bye at us.

"I will?" Midori tilted her head.

"I won't!" I covered my face with my hat. It's so embarrassing...

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : IN THE CAR<strong>

**TIME : 7.35 A.M.**

I can't wait to step on the school. It's like a dream come true! I just locks my eyes at the window, admiring the sky... more like day dreaming...

"What's you got there?" My sister points the book that I just about to read it. "Oh, this? Well, it's about some talented kids on sports. See, this is Keiko. An equestrian and this is Haruna, a soccer player..." I began to getting excited.

"What are you listening?" I asked Midori. Since she put on her head phone.

She giggles a bit. "Of course the one and only the 'Royal Blue Bandits!'" She fangirled.

"Get a life!" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are girls!" Our dad stopped the car. "Huh? Already?" I tilted my head.

After waving good bye to our father, we both stood in front of the school. I-it was... huge! It's more like a mansion or a castle to me! The tower of the school tore the clouds... I wonder if I could get lost in here...

"Come on, let's go and met our new friends!" Midori pulled my hand along with Fumi, her canary.

At last, the moment that I waited for so long. Fina-

Huh? The world begins to spin? What's happening!?

Why I felt like... I know this...

And the world is all...

?...

?...

BLACK

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, it's me, Kizi1999! And as you guys know that I clearly do DR (SYOC), I guess that going to need 14 oc, since I added two more oc... I'm sorry! I'll needed 8 boys and 6 girls. The rules is :-<strong>

**I only can accept oc from PM... just kidding! You can sent me you oc through reviews and PM. But, if on reviews it gonna difficult to me to contact you guys.**

**-please no mary-sue or gary sue on reviews, if you sent it through PM, it much more easier to me.**

**-I might update it late since I quite busy lately. **

**That's it. Let the game begins!**

**Name -**

**Age- **

**Gender-**

**Sexual orientation - **

**Height/weight - (prefer in cm and kg)**

**Appearance -(hair and eyes colour,skin tone,)**

**Clothing -**

**Nationality -**

**Extra - (body, scar, birthmark)**

**First impressions on others (describe it in one word)**

**Personality -**

**Manner - (how do they react if someone died, how do they spent their free-time ect.)**

**Speech -(how do they talk)**

**Quotes -(optional, but it could be useful)**

**Like/dislike -**

**SHSL -**

**Backstory - (childhood life, tragic event ect.)**

**Worst or best event -(optional)**

**Role in trial -(shy, clever, spazzy, quiet ect.)**

**Survivor/victim/murderer -**

**Executions- **

**Others -(something that I missed)**

**+OPTIONAL SECTION+**

**Their school outfits-**

**Accessories -**

**Bedrooms in the dorms -**

**Love interest - **

**That's it, it will take some times to choose the characters. I really want something that is different. Anyway, I shall leave the rest to you.**

**-Kizi1999**


	2. Prologue : Mysterious Relationship

**Hey you guys, I wanted to thanked to all of the oc's owner to submittd their creativity to my storis. However, I'm short on the boys OC, like really short of them and I will needed 2 more OC for the girls.**

**I just want to say that, you guys can submitted 2 OC now. And also, please do it with full of unique personality... don't forget that you can submit it on reviews too. But please in a full information.**

**Lastly, I wanted to apologise if my favors were too selfish. I might updated it late because I'm yonna rearrange all of the OC that I require right now. But I already decided which one that I accepted and that I don't.**

**Anyway, this chapter will be a bit shorter because...yeah... the OC... Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>*MIDORI POV*<p>

My older just passed out in front of me. "K -Kairu?" I whimpers along with Fumi. He flew on my shoulder and nuzzled his head on my cheek.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?"

I smirked as I pat her head. "I know that you'll ruin my **master's plan**. And I can't let you fo that, right? "

"Big sis, I love you but I love him even more than anybody else." I pulled her hair. She's really looking foward to make new friends. I look at her once again and release her hair.

It just that, her is different than any other person that I have met before. Okay, I'm her adoptive little sister of her's and she was envy of mine 'perfection' very much. But, she was honest to me that she was accepting me as her sister.

She could be my best friend and my hateful rival at the same time.

"You there!" I could feel someone is watching me.

Suddenly, a stuffed toy came out from the pillar. Half of it is pure white and half of it is darken black.

"Y-you're... Oh god..." I gasped as I saw it.

"Upupupupu, looks like you already know me-"

"WAAAAA~ So cute! Are you lost? Hey, I think that I just heard someone was-" The stuffed animal was pushed me away from him.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He shout, "Eeek! I'm so-sorry!" I quickly bowed my head to the bear. This is embarrassing though... Oh well, it's my fault anyway.

The besr took a deep breathe, "So... this is the special student that the mastermind always talked about huh?" He smiled. "Yup, my letter wrote something that my sis didn't have on it." I showed him thd letter.

"Not to be rude, but may I see the list of my new 'friends'?" I asked him polietly. "Well sure, just give me a minute to look for it." He purred. How can a bear purred?

"Please, take your time..." I gave him a weak smile. I sat on the bench and crossed my legs, waiting for that bear.

After a few minutes, he came back with a long list. "Ms. Hikari, here is it!" He kneel fown oerfectly like a prince in every fairy tales.

"T-thanks?" I took the list and read it.

* * *

><p>? -?<p>

Miyuki Naizen -SHSL Boxer (MayoMace3)

Madoka Mori - SHSL Midwife (The Legend of Zelda Fangirl)

?-?

?-?

Nathan Dang - SHSL Sculptor (ShadeZyro)

?-?

?-?

Mariam Beckerman - SHSL Movie Star (HeroNoMore)

Makaki Shuzi - SHSL Pianist (LadyGlitchy)

Haruka Goliath - SHSL Astrologist (hackedgoodbyetoyourdanganshit)

?-?

Kairu Hikari - SHSL Basketball Player

?-?

Midori Hikari - SHSL Animal Trainer

?-?

* * *

><p>"So...these peoples are my new classmates? Interesting. ..." Some of the names are very familiar and some were new to me.<p>

"Yup, thanks to me of course!" The bear said proudly. I look at him as he placed both of his paws on his hips. I came closer to him and give a pat on his head.

"Not bad.." I smiled, and then... "For a bear." My words were just about to explodes him.

"YADAyada, anyway... **Master** asked me to make your memory gone too!" He said.

Wh-what? You gonna be serious... I felt like I'm shivering of frightening...

Eh? I am shivering...

"What do you say, Midori?" He put his paw in front of me, giving me a disgusting smirk.

...

...

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it, please give this fic a reviews and I'm sorry to the oc who doesn't make it. You all have my pray for the luck next time. I'm also sorry if my grammar was terrible it's because English is not my motherborn language. Have a nice day.**

**-Kizi1999 **


	3. Prologue : Introduction part 1

**I wanted to say a big thank you to all of the owner of these wonderful OC, it's means a lot to me and for the story, the Syoc is still open for the boys.**

* * *

><p>*CLACK* *CLACK*<p>

Huh? I-I think... I heard something... If only I could move...

What's the point, I'm can't even move a finger. It like, they were **cut off**.

I'm going to die soon...

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : UNKNOWN<strong>

**TIME : UNKNOWN**

"Heeeeeey..." a voice, echoed inside my head... It's so annoying, but I have to get up somehow.

"Are you alright ?" A clear sounded voice started to force both of my eyes wide open.

"Wh-where am I?" I tried to sit up and looked around myself. I took a glance at the boy who forcing me to wake up. "What?" He replied in a monotone voice.

I shook my head and looked away, I really didn't want to make an eye contact with him. He seems so delinquent! Well, how he was dress and the bandages he have on his wrist.

My surroundings were a bunch of walls which are black and white coloured! It's like a maze!

The boy were staring at me with his creepy almond brown eyes. Someone, I begging you! Please save me!

And someone did save me!

"Who goes there!" Other boy appear from the other side of the wall. I could only say... 'nice cape bro!'.

We both stared each other about four seconds. It's stopped when the **voice** from the yellow banana coloured monitor appeared.

Did I tell you guys that I hate banana, SO FUCKING MUCH!

"Mic test, mic test, one two three!" A bizarre firgure was appears too inside the monitor. I was started to shivering when I heard the stupid child voice.

"Ahem, since every team already had their three team members, let's begin the introduction!" The figure started to dance around inside it.

What . The .Fuck . Am I listening to right now...

"Each team had to find the other team to introduce themselves! Once they already introduced, they had to find the other team together until all of the **five** teams were found." The voice continued. And... It's shut off.

I only could stood where the place that I laid down, huh? I wasn't sure if this is a good idea to getting know each other.

"Hey, are you coming?" The cape boy asked me from a quite distsnce.

"Huh? Yeah, come on almond!" I walk towards the creepy boy, I mean like don't judge a book by it's cover, right?

"Almond?" He look at me blankly. "What are you trying to say?" The guy tilted his head.

Dude, I just gave you a kickass nickname, WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Even though he seems weird, I'll tried to be nice towards him. "Whatever, I'm Kairu Hikari, Super High School Level Basketball player."

"My name is... Nathan Dang, Sculptor." He introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>NATHAN DANG (16)<strong>

**SHSL : SCULPTOR **

**(171 CM/68 KG)**

Black medium tousled hair that reachs his chin and surrounding his face, his bang on the front almost reach his nose and down the middle, Almond eyes with a burnt scar on the right eye, not to mention... his right arm too, pale skin, slim body firgure but muscular legs.

A short-sleeve navy blue hoodie with a white undershirt, khaki cargo shorts, white socks and a oair of black and grey colour sneakers.

* * *

><p>I think... I saw him somewhere... Oh yeah! The news! He had won a lot of awards as his sculptures were cool and magnificent. I couldn't believe that he WILL be my classmate.<p>

I just... felt curious about the burnt scar he had! It almost like he had it all over his body. Maybe I should probably ask him about it later on.

"Hey shortie, hurry up..." Nathan he towards the cape guy. Wait, did he just called me shortie! I AM NOT THAT SHORT! Luckily my mum is not here... I can chokes him to death.

"Well excuse me if I called you Almond,Nathan. At least my style aren't THAT creepy as yours." I crossed my arms and stuck out my tongue at him.

Nathan shook his head, " At least I'm not a spoiled person." He talked back.

"What did you-" I clearly yelled at him until...

" Will you two cut it out, as a hero I need to focus on this maze!" The cape guy tried to stop the fight.

This guy, he is much more better than the sculptor guy. Thank you god, for sending him..

"Hey, I'm Kairu Hikari, super high school level basketball player. This is Nathan Dang, he's a super high school level sculptor. And you..." I introduced. The guy turned his head and looked at me.

"Greetings. I am Black Cape, the bringer of fear to those scum of this world. Super high school level magician." He introduced with his monotone voice.

Really, I looked at him blankly. Are you kidding me! He look so mysterious, well since he got his simple masquerade purple mask on his face. I began to regretted to come here.

"Um, Black Cape, what is your REAL name?" I rose my boice at the name part, hope he got it.

"A hero must never reveals their-"

"TELL US ALREADY YOU WEIRDO!" Shit, I lost my temper already.

"The name is Garomaru Yamamoto, but you can called me Black Cape." He introduced properly,

* * *

><p><strong>GAROMARU YAMAMOTO A.K.A BLACK CAPE (17)<strong>

**SHSL : MAGICIAN **

**(185 CM/ 68 KG)**

**(ApexUtopia OC)**

Slim body, long black hair, dark tan complexion. I think his eyes are brown? Square -shaped face with a straight nose that ends with a soft cruvy tip.

Black tuxedo with yellow buttons and a black cape with a few red lines on it. His jacket is left open and it's reveal his white dress shirt. He got some stylish white gloves, black leather shoes and of course, a top hat! Perfect for a magician.

* * *

><p>Garomaru just walked away after the introduction, what's wrong with him! And why I surronded with weirdos! Never mind that, I should be great full that I found them... I hope so...<p>

I stood alone while the guys walk away, searching for the other students like us. Urgh, my head still in their own world, spinning and spinning.

"Kairu?" Nathan's voice echoed.

"Kairu Hikari? You okay?" Garomaru shook my shoulder.

"Um... yeah just a little sleepy I guess," I put my fake smile, well I had to. I didn't want to become the useless bitch in every horror movie.

We kept on moving in the maze, turn left and right, straight and go all around.

and do it all over again.

And again...

ARRGH! This thing will never end!

When suddenly, we saw something.

We arrived at one particular place, a rest station I guess? It got a few chairs and a huge black and white table. For some reasons I felt even dizzier whenever I got nearer to it.

Nathan and Garomaru were examining the table, which is weird. It's like they never saw it before! How these people were accepted in this talented school!

* * *

><p>And it begins...<p>

"LOOK OUT!" Garomaru shouted, Nathan quickly started his move and pushed me against the wall.

*BANG* *BANG* BANG*

Huh? I felt so sudden... And, I finally realised that I almost died.

The gatling gun suddenly appears out of no where shots it's bullets towards the direction where I was standing.

It...it was... **scary**.

"Great move Nathan! Such an act for a hero." Garomaru walked towards us. He carried a box though.

Nathan turn his back on me and walks away, without says a word. I tried to stand up but... I found it difficult!

"Kairu Hikari? Are you okay this time?" Garomaru kneel downn in front of me, I shook my head as a no.

"You really need some rest shortie." Nathan crossed his arms. That's it! "Stop calling me shortie, you stupid, stupid..." I yell at him stupid in multiple times.

"Could you both shut it for one time..." The magician face plamed his face. "Anyway, I found this antic box at the corner of the room."

He placed the box in the middle of the table. Nathan look at the box closely, "It seems like we have to find the key." He shook his head. "Okay, first we need to find our classmates and now, we need to find the keys!" I complained. This is too much for me, even though it's sound so fucking simple.

"U-um... is anybody here?"

We turned our heads and saw a girl with a messy bun hair. She seems lost, like us.

"You're a new student like us too, am I correct?" I kindly approach the girl. She's much more smaller than me. Hah, take that Nathan! I'm not the only shortie now!

She shyly give a small nod, "Yeah, my friends and I w-were kinda lo-lost and w-we..." She started to panic.

"Calm, just keep calm." Garomaru says in the monotone voice. "What's your name?" Nathan join in. "Oh yeah! My name is Kairu Hikari and that cape guy is Garomaru Yamamoto while the guy who needs a haircut is Nathan Dang! " I introduced myself and the others.

"I-I! I m-mean, m-m-my name i-is Madoka Mori, p-please to m-m-meet you..." She stuttered.

* * *

><p><strong>MADOKA MORI (17)<strong>

**SHSL : MIDWIFE**

**(155 CM/ 44 KG)**

Pale skin, black hair that kept into a messy bun, green eyes, um... small chest and skinny! But not too skinny.

She wore this light blue nurse-like uniform with long white sleeves shire under it. Oh, she has a sliver locket that shaped like a heart around her neck.

* * *

><p>"Um, what's your talent Madoka? " I asked her. "O-oh, s-silly of me. S-super high s-school level midwife..." She started to calm a bit.<p>

Midwife? Is that a person who is trained to assist women in childbirth? Not bad... not to mention, she is older than me! How can she much more shorter than myself!?

"Um... may I examine the box? " Madoka shyly ask me for permission.

Heeelllllooooo? You're older than me! And what kind of person ask a permission to look at the old box! Not that I hate her but... you know...

"Huh? S-sure, I think?" I moved aside and she walked towards the box.

"Madoka?" Another girl appears from the other side of the wall.

"Karasu! I-I just-" Madoka seems like she found a monster or were wolf or something...

"It's okay, I just worried about you." The girl said, she saw another people which is us..."Um, who are they?"

"Th-they the other studen-ts like us, th-that girl is Kairu Hikari, the ta-tallest one is Garomaru Yamamoto and t-the other i-i-is Nathan Dang. " The midwife stuttered softly.

"My name is Karasu Suzuki, I am a hacker." The gitl took a small bow.

* * *

><p><strong>KARASU SUZUKI (17)<strong>

**SHSL : HACKER**

**(165 CM/ 63.5 KG)**

**(the unknown assassin OC)**

Karasu have a sandy blonde hair, purple eyes and white skin-tone. Her body, as same as my sister... busty type of girl.

Dark blue shorts that go to the knees, a dark purple tank top that mstch with her jacket.

* * *

><p>"Please, freely called me Karasu." The blonde girl said.<p>

hmmm, she seems kinda lonely to me, oh well.

"Nice to meet'cha Karasu. Hope we could be friends along with Madoka and Garomaru." I smiled at her.

"How about me?" Nathan gave me a creepy glare, which didn't scared at all. "Whatever." I replied.

"Not to be rude or anything because it will ruin my hero's image, but where is your another member?" Garomaru said to Karasu.

Madoka tilted her head and look at Karasu. "Oh, Midori said she have this 'buniness' to settle." Karasu explained even further.

What? Did she just say something that I think it is? M-Midori!?

"W-where! Where is she! Where's my sister!" I admit, I was over reacted. But, you know... your own siblings right?

"Huh? Midori is your sister!? Bu-" Karasu took a step back as I suddenly approach her closer than before. "She said that she doesn't-"

Fuck that! I'm going to find her by myself! I storm away from them.

"H-Hikari! " Karasu tried to stop me, along with Madoka.

x~X~x

I regret it...

I'm all alone and lost in this stupid maze... Ahahaha, fuck.

I moved my steps quicker than before, looked around. It's kinda pointless but there must be some hope or something!

"Wuu...wu..." A eerie sound suddenly flow into my ears.

What? This isn't right. I suppose to attend Hope's Peak Academy, not a haunted maze! However, I took a one deep breathe and commands the voice.

"W-who are you! Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Ehehehe, hi Kairu!" My annoying adoptive sister giggles. While Fumi flew on my hat and nuzzling his head on it.

M-Midori? How does she know where I am? Whatever...

"Midori! Where have you been!?" I asked her, but she only shook her head and respond 'no where'. For some reasons, I just got this weird feeling. It's like she hide something from me.

"Sis~ You okay there?" Midori shakes her hand in front of my face. "Huh? Yeah, just glad that you're okay." I smiled.

"Of course you are! Come on, let's go and find the others!" She pulled my hand.

"For now..." Midori said it too soft, I couldn't hear it. "What were you just said Midori?" I asked her.

"Oh it's nothing important sis. "

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, I just wanna say thank you to those readers that still here. I gonna cry in the manly way.<strong>

**Anyway, the introduction will be separate into three parts. I know, I know... that is this chapter only introduced 4 OC only and I admit, that I felt guitly you guys. Not only that, it's short too! Snd also I'm not so good in English too. Since it's not my mother or born language.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave some reviews too and I see you next time.**

**NEXT OC :-**

**Fuyushi Shinkiro, SHSL Calligrapher (ApexUtopia )**

**Jackie Way, SHSL Therapist (Khronovision)**

**Mariam Beckerman, SHSL Movie Star ( HeroNoMore ) **

**Miyuki Naizen, SHSL Boxer ( MayoMace3 ) **

**Makaki Shuzi, SHSL Pianist ( LadyGlitchy ) **

**Haruka Goliath, SHSL Astrologist ( hackedgoodbyetoyourdanganshit ) **


	4. Prologue : Introduction part 2

**Hey, I'm back... I guess? Well it's been quite a while since we met! I've been a little busy lately with my school project. My school was already met it holiday until the next year, but I meant by school project is to pick the class which I will study in the next year...2015...**

**Anyway, let's go back to Dangan Ronpa Solaris Hope.**

* * *

><p>Ouch! Damn, Midori grip my hand really tight! What's wrong with her lately!? She started to act weird and creepy, but not as creepy as Nathan. "You okay sis? You seem a little pale?" Midori questioned me.<p>

I only could gave her a small nod. Then she smiled warmly at me, "It's going to be fine! We should fill ourselves with hope and joy!" She exclaims.

Huh? Since when she even care about hope? Is not that she said something wrong, but I found it's weird when the word came out from her mouth.

Just forget about it Kairu, she IS better than you... almost thing everything.

The negative thoughts kept haunt me until I accidentally bump into my own sister. "H-hey! Why did y-" I was about to ask her but then...

"KAIRU! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Midori suddenly run away from me as we're playing when we were kids. You can't be serious... now? She so energetic and playful at the time like THIS!? Why even I must be related to this girl!?

Oh wait, we're not...

Urrgh, I have no choice but to look after her I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>TIME : UNKNOWN <strong>

**LOCATION : MONOCHROME MAZE**

It feel like it's about an hour I have walked in this maze, my legs began to become jelly, my energy have been drained and my head began to sweaty! I guess tucked most of my hair in the hat was a pretty bad idea...

I need a rest...

Just as I sat down on the floor, I accidentally press a random big red button that stuck on the floor. I let out a frustrated grunt, well what now... I hope it is not a gatling gun again.

However, a huge ball that made by rocks rolling towards me. Well, shit! I hope it IS a gatling gun after all!

"AAAAAHHHH~" I let out a scream as I run away from it, though it is kind of cool. Like I am the one only Indiana Jones and-, Wait? How can I think something stupid when my live is in danger!?

I ran like Sonic the hedgehog, not even a peek to look behind me. Wait? What is that?

Oh shit! DEAD END! I must ran so fast and I didn't think about turning left side or right side! Is this is the end of me?

I close my eyes so tight as I thought this is the end of me, when suddenly someone pulled my hand on the right side of the wall. "Come here!" She pulled me and left the ball crashed the wall.

The pieces of the rock rolled at my feet, dude... I almost died, twice in the same day!

"Are you okay there?" A beautiful blonde girl asked me with a smile on her face. Wait, I think I saw her somewhere...

"A-ah yeah, thanks to you!" I put my hands behind my head. That's kinda embarrassing, you know... Just the first day of school and you already mess up or put yourself into trouble.

"I see, glad to hear that dear." She smiled warmly, "Oh, pardon! I haven't introduced myself, my name is Mariam Beckerman. My talent is a Movie Star." The American girl introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>MARIAM BECKERMAN (18)<strong>

**SHSL : MOVIE STAR **

**( 170 CM/ 49 KG)**

Mariam have long, curly, blonde hair that reaches down to her elbows with a wispy bangs, fair skin tone and she have this dazzling blue eyes. Her eyes could hypnotised the boys I think. *gulp* Oh, she got a nice curvy body shape too.

Mariam wears a sparkling pink dress that reaches her knees with a match pink coloured high heels. She also wore a pair of long white formal gloves, golden necklace and a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Man, just like my sister... she's one of the perfect package girl.

A movie star must put on some make-up right? Mariam wears eye liner and red wine lipstick.

* * *

><p>"M-Mariam Beckerman?" I asked her.<p>

"Yes, that is me." She replied.

"The Mariam Beckerman?" I asked once again.

"Why yes, is there anything wrong dear?" Mariam tilted her head down and looked at me.

Oh. My. God. My classmate is a movie star! A flipping movie star! Ahahaha, I can't wait to text my friends that Mariam is one of my classmates-

Huh? I dug into my orange vest pockets, deeper and deeper...

Where's my phone? My mobile phone!? Shit, my mom gonna kill me if I lost it.

"Are you looking for your mobile phone? " Mariam questioned me, "Well yeah, did you lose it too?" I look at her.

"Actually, we all do..." She exclaims. We? Where the other students?

"Yo Mariam-san!" Other girl who is about my age run towards the movie star. "Miyuki, I found another student just like us." Mariam gave the girl a small wave.

The shorter girl was looking at me and gave me a wide smile. "I am the Famous Miyuki Naizen, Super High School Level Boxer. You better be careful with me!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>MIYUKI NAIZEN (16)<strong>

**SHSL : BOXER**

**(160 CM/ 57 KG)**

This tough girl, Miyuki, have short wavy dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. She has light tan skin, freckles and a scar located on her left cheek.

Miyuki wears a black short-sleeve blouse, dark pink shorts with magenta colour that located around the bottom edges. She also wears orange and white tights, black knee length boots and a white headband.

* * *

><p>Whoa... honestly, I admired her since she won a lot of tournaments of boxing. She always appear in the sports channel, at specially in the middle of the night.<p>

You know... boxing, mens... no children.

"Hey... You're Kairu-chan! I saw you on the news!" Miyuki asked me with full of excitement. Heh, well it seems some of my friends knew me.

Wait? Did I just called them friends?

"Oh, I almost forgot! Where's Jackie?" Mariam asked the boxer. Well, I guess Jackie must be their last team members.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he suppose to met us here." Miyuki shrugged, she walks a little further to search Jackie. "Oh! Jackie!" She ran to the right side of the wall. Mariam and I quickly follow Miyuki.

The first thing I saw is a Chinese guy, laid down on the floor, with a few pieces of rocks on all over his body. "Aiyaah..." He shook his head.

"Whoa Jackie-san! What's happened?" Miyuki helps the dude by brushing off the rocks on his hair. "I don't know, I remembered that I saw a red-headed ran away from a huge rock and..." He tried to recall everything from the beginning.

The guy placed his index finger on his chin, "I tried to help but the rock is too fast so I stayed on the left side of wall..."

"At least that you're safe." I shrugged, the Chinese dude looked at me and gave a small nod.

He stood up and brushed off some dust that stay on his shirt, "Ni hao, Jackie Way, Super High School Level Therapist. "

* * *

><p><strong>JACKIE WAY (19)<strong>

**SHSL : THERAPIST **

**(179 CM / 78 KG )**

As you all know, he is a Chinese guy. His hair were black with silverstreaks. , dark green eyes with a black framed glasses, bright skin tone and have a manly look on his face.

Jackie wore a fine denim green polo shirt with a black undershirt. Black coloured jeans and a pair of dark brown shoes. Man, I must say that I really want that polo shirt...

* * *

><p>A therapist? That's seems like an important talent. It's also may be helpful for those students... ya know who I meant, right? Never mind that.<p>

**P.S - Write on the reviews who you do think that Kairu meant.**

"And who are you my dear?" Mariam questioned me, "Maria-chan, don't you know!? This is Kairu Hikari! The Japanese-American famous basketball player." Miyuki exclaims.

Ding-Dong! She's correct!

Mariam took a step closer to me, "R-really! My parents adore you. Could you join us on the next movie preview?" I could see her eyes were sparkling when she asked me.

"Can we... move on?" Jackie asked the ladies, he already stood a little further than any of us.

As he asked them, he continued walked. "I guess so?" Followed by Miyuki. The boxer ran off with Jackie, that's make us like HAD to listen to Jackie, Sheesh! What's wrong with these people. First, a creepy sculptor, then a heroic magician, and now!? A hard ass therapist.

"Do not judge them Kairu, they might be a little mysterious but they still as same as you." Mariam walked next to me.

"Urgh, I know. But they just... bossy..." I complained, the lady-like girl tilted her head, "Who? Jackie?" She guessed. I nodded slowly, "Yeah... with some other students in my group too."

I heard the movie star chuckled, it's good to know that you're not alone. Having other person right now to you. Like what my mom said, ' A journey is much more safer if you heard someone's foot steps.'

* * *

><p>Nice, we're lost aren't we?<p>

We kept going round and round and round, I hate this maze...

"Um... Jackie-san, do you think that we're lost?" Miyuki started to whine. However, Jackie just ignores it as he heard nothing. "Jackie-san!" Miyuki rose her voice.

Mariam, the one who in front of Miyuki and myself, was stop walking all of the sudden. (Which cause Miyuki and I bumped our heads together ). "H-Hey, what now?" I rubs my head. "Shh..." Jackie places his index finger on his lips, means he wants us to stay quiet.

The surroundings was quiet, we stayed quiet as Jackie tip-toe nearer to the other side of the wall. We followed him quietly.

*WHISPER* *WHISPER *

Huh? Is there someone else? We listen to the conversation,

"A-are you sure?"

"We were the first one to know about this, right?"

I guess, r-remember... Trust no one."

"Hehehehe yup, why would I lied? Anyway, gotta go!"

The forth voice went away, with a little 'La dee la di da', happily... Anyway, what was that? I want to know, what they were talked about...

Without thinking, I walked normally towards them. First it's a girl with silver hair, then a really skinny boy, and lastly a blonde girl.

Jackie tried to stop me, but I dragged him instead. "W-who are you... A-a traitor!" The blonde shouted at me. "Stay quiet, you're not helping..." The boy whispered.

"Could you introduced yourself, and make it hurry." Jackie said, sharp. Man, I already met four group. It's means one more to go...

"My name is Fuyushi Shinkiro, the boy is Haruka Goliath, and the last girl is Makaki Shuzi." The silver girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>FUYUSHI SHINKIRO (16)<strong>

**SHSL : CALLIGRAPHER **

**(160 CM/ 46 KG)**

Let me start with her appearance, she is a slim gitl with a ghostly complexion. Fuyushi has short, obsidian, chin-length hair with quite long bangs and a pair sharp yellow eyes. B-cup chest and a cute round face with freckles.

Fuyushi wears a smart white uniform with a grey blazer and a silver tie. She also wears long black pants that matches with her black leather shoes. Stylish black fingerless gloves and a snowflakes-shaped hairpin. I wonder where she get those accessories.

* * *

><p><strong>HARUKA GOLIATH (16)<strong>

**SHSL : ASTROLOGIST **

**( 178 CM/ 30 KG)**

Man, he's extremely skinny! That's caught my attention first. Haruka has short black messy hair, pale skin complexion and dark blue eyes.

His white dress shirt was undone at the first button, black tie, black khaki pants and red sneakers with a pattern of stars on it.

* * *

><p><strong>MAKAKI SHUZI (18)<strong>

**SHSL : PIANIST **

**( 169 CM / 46 KG)**

Makaki has little to no curves... has an oval shaped face, pale blue eyes, shiny blonde medium bob hair that's slightly curly near the ends and short side wipe bangs, peach tanned skin.

She wears a white polo under a long navy blue cardigan. Washed out black shorts, whie socks and black dress shoes. Makaki also got a white lily hairpin on the right side of her hair.

* * *

><p>Hey, I think I saw these kids somewhere...<p>

Oh yeah! I saw Fuyushi at the museum in a few weeks ago. She read this history articles in the writing form of calligraphy. Well, I got interested in it but Midori was too excited to shut up.

Annoying but still love her.

I faintly recognised Haruka, he is one of the famous astrologist in a young age. He discovered not one, but three new constellations! Well I forgot what they were called but it's pretty neat.

Makaki, you guys have no idea... My parents always talked about her. She's known for being given the award for being the youngest and most famous pianist. They said that I need to be as graceful as Makaki. Well actually, only my mom.

"Just ignore them. They were kinda idiots." Fuyushi smiles at me. "Anyway, what you guys were talking about huh?" Miyuki rise her eyebrows at the other team.

Haruka shook his head nervously, "Nothing... you didn't need to know it." Obviously that he was lying.

I meant first, Makaki said that I was a traitor earlier, and then they screw up some things...

Mariam walked closer and leans at my ears, "Kairu, is that... a key?" She whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked her quietly, she points her finger at the key! That's Haruka holds.

Jackie shook his head and walks closer to Haruka, "W-What?" Haruka took a step back, his sweats started to drip. "Hand it over." Jackie put his hand in front of the astrologist.

With a grunt, Haruka handed it over. "Why do you guys need it anyway?" Makaki said as she crossed her arms. "Well, it's obviously that you're lying to us and we can't trust any of you." Miyuki stuck out her tongue.

While the boxer and the pianist were arguing, I heard footsteps, a lot of it. "Don't be sad K-Karasu, you j-just tried to inform her a-about M-Midori..." Hey, that's Madoka! I'm sure it was her.

"Madoka!" I ran towards her voice, this time... I was **lucky**.

"K-Kairu Hikari!" Garomaru's cape flew graceful as he called my name like in the movie. Madoka ran towards me, give me a warm hug along with Karasu, who pat my back. "Geez sis, don't you dare ran off like that again." Midori shook her head.

"When did you get here!?" I questioned her, but she didn't answer it as Miyuki suddenly appears out of nowhere

"Uh... Kairu-chan, is that your team members? " Miyuki walked slowly at us. "Well, yeah! Come on!" I smile widely.

After the four teams introduced themselves, that voice reappear again.

"Upupupupu, you brats really good at this game. Hurry up! One more team to go!" And... It's gone.

"Oh my, only one team left?" Mariam tilted her head. "That's really took us a little time to finished it."

"Come on, let's continue our findings." Nathan said, huh? I wonder what gonna happen if we finished this game.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the fifth team have four team members, and I need 3 more OC. If I couldn't get any more OC, I might had to put my OC. I'm sure most of you didn't want that as much as I didn't want it too. I want to see the creativity of others.<strong>

**NEXT OC - **

**Keiden Damion, SHSL Game Producer (Guest's OC)**

**Hope you readers enjoyed it, please PM me if I've done nothing wrong with your OC and I see you in the next chapter.**

**- Kizi1999 **


	5. Prologue: Introduction End

Hey** guys, it's Kizi1999 here! Thank you so much for all of you who support this Fic, I'm truly greatful to have all of the readers like you guys. Trust me, you guys were the best! Anyway, let's continue our readings shall we.**

**-NOTE : Fuyushi's hair is black, not sliver... my bad! Lack of vocabulary. (Thanks for reminding me, ApexUtopia)**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME : UNKNOWN <strong>

**LOCATION : MONOCHROME MAZE**

Hey, this isn't so bad after all! Everyone is doing well, they chatted, laughed... It's calming they're not so bad...

"Kairu-chan!" Miyuki called me, she's a bit annoying but it's good to have a friend like her. "How about a race between a boxer and a basketball player?" She gave me a smirk.

"Hah, bring it on!" I accepted the challenge.

Nathan shook his head, "Seriously, right now?" Me and Miyuki looked at him. "What's wrong?" The boxer questioned him.

Fuyushi passed Miyuki, she said this, :"Because we aren't supposed to play, you wanker." She walked away, waved her black obsidian hair. Miyuki look at her, her friendly face turned into an anger face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Miyuki roared.

"Well, I just called you a wanker!" Fuyushi roared back. "W-A-N-K-E-R!"

Just about Miyuki wanted to punch Fuyushi like a real boxing match, Kasaru stopped her by holding the boxer's hand.

The hacker sighed, "Miyuki, you really need to control your temper. And for you Fuyushi, please think about someone else who were standing with you right now." She gave them an advice.

"Apologies, now." Karasu commands them both. As much as they didn't want to, they listen to the older girl. "I'm sorry Fuyushi-sama..." Miyuki place her hand in front of the calligrapher. Fuyushi let go a sigh before she grip the hand.

"That's better." Karasu said and walked away, alone. Whoa, she's kinda awesome back there. I wish I was the one who stopped them... I know it'll never happen.

"Dude, you're awesome!" I walked next to Karasu.

"T-thanks, it's nothing." Kasaru said in her monotone voice. "I just rambling there..."

I want to talk with her more, but it's going to be awkward... I could fell it.

"Hey look!" Midori ran away by herself again. "M-Midori darling! Don't go by yourself again!" Mariam face plamed, I understand her feeling.

We followed my step-sister as we 'concern' about her and found two boys.

"O-other students?" Haruka look at the boys. "Wh-who are you..." He questioned them.

"Why of course they were the scum who send us here!" Garomaru said in his heroic or dramatic voice... Wow. "Black Cape! Watch your language!" Mariam told the magician.

"Um, may we introduced ourselves?" The taller boy asked our permission. "Oh, my apology... go on." Mariam gave them a warm welcome smile.

"My name is Shiro Hayashi... Weapon specialist. And this is Keiden Damion." The boy introduced himself and his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIRO AYASHI (18)<strong>

**SHSL : WEAPON SPECIALIST **

**(175 CM/ 65 KG)**

**( DiasaterPhoenix OC )**

Shiro is a tall, slender built guy with a light coloured complexion. He has a thin-faced with a blank expression that would top with the poker faces one... Short dark green hair that has the same colour shade as an over expired, wilted rose's stem and he got charcoal grey eyes.

Shiro wears a celadon green blazer thats cover his white butt shirt, (yay, he got the same taste as mine) dark brown slacks and jet black shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>KEIDEN DAMION (15)<strong>

**SHSL : GAME PRODUCER **

**(170 CM/ 54 KG)**

Keiden is the youngest boy in this situation (so far...). His dark shaggy brown hair almost covered his light grey eyes. He has pale skin complexion with freckles on it... But what's bother me is his eyes have bags or dark circles under it... I didn't need to worry about him since he is pretty well built.

His fashion is simple, a red T-shirt and dark jeans. His sneakers were quite old? He also wears a navy blue jacket.

* * *

><p>"Ehehehe, hi! I'm Midori Hikari and this is my sister, Kairu." My sister introduced herself and me at the new students. Oh god, why did you do this to me...<p>

"Anyway, you guys um... new students too right?" Fuyushi questioned the boys.

They look at each others eyes before gave Fuyushi a nod. "Yeah... I'm the game creator." Keiden yawned.

As soon as I heard that, I remembered him. He is the game creator! He is the one who made those famous oculus rift games, online games... I hardly to believe that I met him now! Should I ask for an autograph?

I think I saw Shiro in the TV before, he investigate about the histrionic weapons. He also helped the police, well to determine the weapons. But I didn't know about him much.

"So, where are your sidekicks?" Garomaru asked, meanwhile I nearly face plamed myself.

"You know, the other member?" Miyuki explained what Black Cape try to said, Shiro tilted his head, "They're searching for the exit." He replied blankly.

Not a few seconds later,

"ASH-SAMA! HELP ME~!"

The scream came from beside of the wall, literally beside.

"Wh-what was that!" Makaki panicked, she's kinda shaking... Scared I guess. "Let's check it out." Nathan walked normally away as nothing happened.

As we walked further, and turned right where the voice came from. This is what we saw...

Imagine that you saw a tall dude smash a huge rock with his blade to protect his friend. A few crumble of rocks rolled beside him.

"You really need to control your skills Matt..." The taller dude said, he looks like an assassin. Garomaru isn't the only 'hero' now I guess..."S-so-sorry Ash-sama..." The other dude stuttered, we're gonna have a shorta in this group. My sister might be fangirled about this.

"Dude, that is kickass!" I praised the taller boy, he's clearly awesome.

" What? You want him to kick your ass? " Shiro tilted his head. The fuck, what's wrong with him! "What? No no no... it just a catchphrase!" I stuttered, he didn't get it...

"Ahahaha, so you guys the new students too?" The smaller boy said, for some reason I could felt a happy aura around him... honestly, he kinda cute too.

Garomaru nod before he speak, "Yes, we are and who are you gentlemen?", then Madoka continued, "P-please tell me i-if y-you guys in-injured..."

"Y-yeah... my left arm." The smaller showed his arm. It's bleeding! The bloody arm kinda weak. "Wh-what happened!" Madoka took out some cloth out her pocket. That's for emergency I guess.

"Hmm, that wimp accidentally switch on a gatling gun trap." The taller boy sighed, "My name is Ashton Daniels, you may call me Ash."

"Oh, and my name is Matthew Niorel. Nice to meet you." The smaller boy smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>ASHTON "ASH" DANIELS (17)<strong>

**SHSL : ASSASSIN **

**(188 CM/ 108 KG)**

**(Scarlett Warrior OC)**

So I was right! This assassin have dark brown hair, grayish blue eyes, slight tanned skin, and his body were a bit muscular and fit. There's a scar located on his neck, but it seems to connect his body... However, the scar wasn't clear since it been covered by his ruby dragon necklace.

Ash wears a gray T-shirt, black jeans that match with his running shoes, his black hooded trench coat open and black beanie with a red skull design.

* * *

><p><strong>MATTHEW NIOREL (16)<strong>

**SHSL : VIOLIN PLAYER **

**( 170 CM / 75 KG)**

**( MikuLeekGirl OC)**

This innocent British boy have brown caramel hair, green eyes light pink skin, his body is slim... like a girl!

Mattie wore a red T-shirt with a skull pattern on it, cream jacket, blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. He also got a red scarf which reminds me of Ren... purple fake glasses and yellow chain.

* * *

><p>I never heard the name of Ashton Daniels before, not much. I wonder what's making him special... Looks like I have to find it out.<p>

But I heard about Matthew before, he's quite famous in Japan. He's the world-famous violinist, for the young age like him... or me. My friends always fangirled over him.

As the other introduced themselves to the new students, it appears again.

"Ahem, congratulations my dear students. How's your introduction? Fun isn't it." The childish voice said in his banana monitor. It's annoyed me...

"Locked it scum! And show yourself!" Garomaru commands it.

"Upupupupu, if you wanna meet me soooo badly..." The voice paused, suddenly, a light shaped like an arrow appear at the monochrome walls. "Follow these lights! Then, I'll shall reveal myself." It continues and the screen was buzzing.

I shrugged and sighed "I guess, we didn't have any choice..." The other student looked at me, however... not everyone agreed with me.

"Wait just a sec! Since when YOU become our leader Kairu!" Makaki put her hands on her hips, wait? Leader!?

"Wha?" I gave her a confused look, "What are talking about?"

"Well, duh! You gives us an order." Makaki glared at me, sharp. I think she might um... didn't like me... Ouch!

"Um... M-Makaki, s-s-she just said that-" Madoka shyly said, but Makaki ignores her. "Stop acting nice Madoka." Makaki stomped away.

Shessh! What's wrong with her!? My 'first impression' might be fail on her... I sighed again, guess the side

"Hey, she wasn't commanded us." Jackie shook his head, obviously he annoyed about it.

"Whatever scums!" I could heard Makaki mumbled.

"Hey! That's my line!" Garomaru said with a shocking face.

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : THE MAIN CHORME<strong>

**TIME : UNKNOWN **

Where are we?

That question keep spinning in my fragile little mind. But seriously, where the hell are we!?

I spin in the middle of the room, there's a huge crystal chandelier, the room was golden... There's also two stairs which lead to the same lever. Oh, a door in the middle.

Whoa, is this really is Solaris Hope's Peak Academy? Only god knows...

"A-are you sure this is the academy?" Haruka questioned everyone in the room. All of us exchanges glares and looks.

"I don't think so, Haruka." Madoka look around the room too, she's right. There's not such thing as traps or a terrible decoration for a school... I need to see the manager! Or the principal.

"At least it much better than the Monochrome Maze." Midori cheerfully said it, is she really alright? I worried about her.

"This room..." Nathan investigate 'something' at the corner of the room. And I found it kinda interesting, "What is that?" I asked him.

Nathan look at me like a lost puppy, then he step aside. It's another banana monitor, what's up with these things!? Don't tell me that we're being observed or maybe...maybe... I don't know... Hopefully it wasn't a stalker.

Nathan walked away, then I saw Matthew wave at me, "Kairu-chan! Look over here!" He called me like really loud...

"What is it Mattie, you found something?" I came closer to him. He nod, "Yeah, this weird looking box."

Another box? Wait, Jackie is the one who held the key and Garomaru held the box... there's two boxes!? I need to call the others.

x ~ X ~ x

"What the fuck..." Ash investigate the box, it seems like the one that Garomaru have.

"Cool, should we open it?" Miyuki asked our permission. Ehehehe, to bd honest, I also wanted to open it...

"Uh, no... we should wait for the-" Karasu was interrupted by **that voice.**

Oh man, here we go again...

"Bzzzt- zzz, Welcome my dearest brats! First, I wanted to say congratulations to all of you for giving the cooperation to us upupupu." The childish annoying voice said, live...

"Show yourself, you MONSTER!" Garomaru barked, dude... "Oh, Garomaru... that's really brave of you." Mariam gave the magician a praise.

"T-thank you..." Garomaru try to hid his blushing face with his mask.

"Really? Now?" Ash face plamed.

"Upupupupu, you guys were so naive, too naive..." The voice teased.

"Ufufufu, you're right master Kuma, should we revealed ourselves?" Another annoying voice appear.

Huh? There's two of them?

Every students paid their attention to the stairs as there **were** two spotlights shine at it. We breathe in and out, ready to witness these 'monsters'... I expect to see a troll or wyvern.

However, it's stop as I saw... a monochrome white and black bear, half innocent and half sinful. He? I think it's a he, yeah... He kept laugh 'upupupu'. The other one... I think it's a fox, half navy blue of terror and half is pure white innocent.

"I AM MONOKUMA! YOUR NEW HEADMASTER!" The bear growled at us.

"Ufufufu, greetings turds! I'm your vice president of the academy Kitno!" The fox introduced herself.

* * *

><p><strong>KITNO<strong>

**VICE PRESIDENT **

**SOLARIS HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY **

A vixen in colour of left sided is white while right sided is navy blue. Her white side show her innocent smile, blushing face, her ear was folded in, while the blue side... her eye was sharp yellow, her fang came out from her mouth... No belly button and there's a red ribbon around her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>MONOKUMA <strong>

**HEADMASTER**

**SOLARIS HOPE PEAK'S ACADEMY **

A bear that coloured in left sided white and right sided black. His white side seems so innocent, but his black side, the eye was bloody red and shaped like a bat wing. His smile was evil looking. Have a belly button.

* * *

><p>We stare at the stuffed animals for a solid minute, you gotta be serious?<p>

"The fuck, am I drunk or something?" Ash cursed.

"I think it might be something..." Fuyushi answered the assassin question. Well, I didn't expect an answer though.

"I-I gon-gonna-" Madoka was half fainted, she leans herself beside Karasu. "Madoka, aw jeez..." The blonde hacker shook her head.

"Shiro-sama, What are those..." Matthew asked one of his team member, "I don't... really know." Shiro shook his head, looking at the animals.

"Whoa, how did they do THAT!?" Keiden walked closer towards the animals, he didn't scared of them aren't him. "Waa~ Kawaii!" Midori joined Keiden to 'interact' with the animals.

"Miyuki, you can't fight the animals!" Haruka tried to stop Miyuki, who wanted to punch the stuffed animals, by holds her hands. "Let me finished it!" She growled, poor Haruka.

Makaki and Mariam just stood where they were now, they kinda speechless about this situation. While Garomaru tried to coax them... mostly Mariam.

Nathan, Jackie and I could only exchange glances.

It must be remote controlled stuff...

"Oh? I never met some students with these reactions, well... some of it." The bear shrugged, wait? He wasn't meant to say that he have ever meet other students...right?

"Master Kuma, you know this is my first time." Kitno puffed her cheeks, that's kinda cute.

Garomaru and Ash bravely stood in front of them, "Shut up, tell us where are we?" Ash commands the stuffed animals, "Tell me the truth scums!" Garomaru added.

"Upupupupu, why don't you get your ass up and open the box!" Monokuma growled, hard ass...

Jackie gave an annoyed sigh and kneel down in front of the boxes, "Which one should I open it?" He questioned the headmaster while holding the key. "We only have one key."

The animals gave each other a look, and laughed. "What's so funny?" I nervously asked them.

"Oh nothing sugar tits, just a box and open it." Kitno say it sweetly. "That key can open both of the boxes."

As Jackie heard that, he decided the open the box that Garomaru found, "Jack, wait." I stopped him. Everybody else were looking at me. That's kinda dramatic of me...

"What's wrong Kai?" Karasu asked me in concerned. Madoka still fainted though.

"Um... H-how do I say this..." I rubbed my neck. "I-I think, one of the boxes is a trap?"

The students looked at me blankly, "Are you sure about this?" Shiro swipe his hair that covered his eyes.

"I-I guess, I mean that-"

"Great, trying to be our leader again!"

"No she not, shortie just tell us her theory."

"Stop calling me shortie!"

"Not to be rude dear, but could you tell us like now?"

"Yes Kairu Hikari, I need to punish those scums!"

"Come on sis!"

We were arguing about the boxes for five minutes... This is all my fault. Is Makaki right? I tried to become a leader?

"Aiyaah, fine. I'll open this one." Jackie said, however it doesn't caught our attention. He tried again, "I said, I'm going to open it." But it didn't caught our attention.

"..." He open the box that Matthew found.

...

...

...

"What is this?" He pick up something out of the box, "J-Jackie-san! What's that?" Miyuki glomp on Jackie.

Finally, we stopped. We walked closer towards the Chinese guy. "Is that a smartphone?" Keiden pick one of them. As it switch on, 'HARUKA GOLIATH'.

"Upupupupu, that's belong to Haruka Goliath." Monokuma laughed, Keiden handed over the 'smartphone' to its owner.

"You see my dearest turds, that is a device called 'E-Handbook', take a look." Kitno giggles.

**[E-HANDBOOK OPEN]**

*Maps

*Rules (open)

1. All students may live a communal live in this academy with the provided livings needs. They were free to investigate or explore the academy.

2. "Day Time" starts from 7am until 10pm. "Night Time" starts from 10pm until 7am. During "night time", some water and lighting will be shut down. It will be on for an emergency.

3. Sleeping or beauty rest is only allowed in the dormitory rooms. Sleeping somewhere else will be punish.

4. No violence against the animaltronics or the surveillance camera, any attempts made will be punish.

5. BLANK.

6. BLANK

7. BLANK

8. BLANK

9. BLANK.

10. Additional rules will be added at other time.

*Messager

*DanganBook

*Games Ronpa

**[E-HANDBOOK CLOSE]**

"Wait, what?" Matthew tilted his head, that's so cute!

Well, he is cute but I didn't found him attractive. Wait? Back to the story!

"Where's the other rules?" He asked.

"You really wanna know it?" Kitno had her devilish smile on her face. "Take a look again brats." Monokuma said.

**[E-HANDBOOK OPEN]**

5. If the students wanted to leave the academy, they must kill another student.

6. In the incident of the murder in the student group. They were free to investigate the crime scene.

7. During the trials, the students have to identify the blacken one. If the blacken is successfully identified, he or she alone will be executed as their punishment.

8. If the students fail to identify the blacken one, all students except the blacken one will be executed. The murderer will then succeed to be free from the academy.

9. After more than two people discover the body, a "discovery announcement" shall be announced in the whole academy.

**[E-HANDBOOK CLOSE]**

What... is this for real?

I can't or won't believe it! It must be a joke!

"Excuse me... why should we kill..." Mariam rose her hand.

"Upupupupu..." Monokuma laughed creepily. "Well, I have a good news for all of you! You will staying here... FOREVER!"

. . . . . Why I didn't surprised.

"Can't you read it? This is **Solaris Hope's Peak Academy,** and you'll live here the rest of your life!" Kitno giggles.

"Th-this is..." Midori froze, "Yup... your beloved school!" Kitno said in her evil tone.

"Wh-what just happen?" Madoka just woke up from her daze.

"We trapped in the school and had to kill each other to get out from here." Miyuki explain playfully.

"Fuck you teddy! I didn't need listen this shit!" Ash roared, He ran towards the bear and grabbed its neck. "I ain't fool with this shit!"

"Let go of him Ashton." Nathan tried to calm down the assassin. After Ash heard that he calmed down a bit and let the bear go.

"My, my, you're just about to met the same fate as Mukuro..." The bear growled. "Would you like to see what happens to her?" Monokuma questioned, I could fell that he really want to show us even if we said no.

Suddenly out of the ground, there's a lot sharp spikes points at the ceiling. Then a group of monochrome missiles shooting towards Kitno.

"This is what I have been waiting for."She smiled, her claw cut the missiles into a half in a second.

I froze where I was standing, forget how to breathe, impaled...

I just only could shivering like a kiiten lost in the snow...

"Ufufufu! That was fun!" The vixen become more energetic. "Let's do that again!"

"Yes, it is Kitno... and I hope the students had fun too." Monokuma look at us, we only could avoid the eye contact with him.

"Especially you ,Kairu."

* * *

><p>After the introduction, all of the students decided to rest at their dorm. However, myself...<p>

"U-um, K-Kairu... D-do y-y-you have a m-minute.." Madoka clapped both of her hands in front of me.

"Eh, of course." I smiled, she seems a little beamed. "So want do you want?"

She didn't answer, instead she dragged me away with her.

"I-I explained l-later." She said.

SPECIAL EVENT : MONO SITTER

"Now, you girls be nice to my babies!" Monokuma said before he went away.

I've been surrounded by a bunch of cubs... some of them were white and some of them were black... or both!

I didn't expect a nursery in the school... Maybe it's for the teachers who bring their children to the school too.

"I-I sorry, but I really need some help a-and-" Madoka started to cry.

"That's okay, I know how its feel. No hard feelings okay." I patted her back, what could possibly go wrong from taking care of monochrome cubs... which their dad? I don't know, is a total monster.

x ~ X ~ x

"No Kairu, you need to hold the cubs like this." Madoka placed the cubs on her arms like a baby. "Don't press its chest since the cub still young."

"A-ah, the cub started to cry!" I panicked, I never had a brother or sister before... I don't even know how to coax them!

"Are you both okay?" Shiro asked, he walked in the nursery.

"Yeah, we heard something crying." Followed by Karasu.

"About the damn time!" I walked towards them, "hold this for a sec." I gave the black cub to Shiro. I went to pick up the bottle, also... I could heard that Shiro mumbled like "Great, now I'm the real babysitter."

As I came back to them, the cub is already calmed. Shiro swings his arm calmly and the cub started to yawn.

"Dude, you're neutral..." I surprised to see him like that.

"Not bad Hayashi." Even Karasu praised him. "I guess, I should fed it." She took the bottle from me and fed the cub.

Huh? I found it's cute and heart warming.

"Kairu, over here!" Madoka called me.

Get back to work I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Madoka Mori <strong>post a picture in DanganBook

it's a picture of herself carry the cub, while Kairu kinda growled back at the cub that she hold at the background. Karasu and Shiro fed the cub that they hold.

**Karasu Suzuki, Mariam Beckerman **and **12** likes.

**Midori Hikari -** Aww~ why don't you call me Madoka? :'-(

**Madoka Mori - **Sorry! I saw Kairu first! We can do it next time.

**Kairu Hikari - **Wait, there's next time!?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your support, it's truly means a lot for me. There you have it, first special event of the students. The investigation of the places will be on the next chapter. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**- Kizi1999 **


	6. Chapter 1 : Investigation begin

Hey,** I miss you guys so much! I'm actually on a vacation few weeks ago and I forgot to bring my tab... and that's why I kinda late... Please forgive me for my clumsiness. **

**I read the reviews and I'm so happy that you guys like the students and Kitno. Thanks for the support, it's means a lot to me. **

* * *

><p>*BEEP* *BEEP*<p>

Huh? I groan and lazily take my E-Handbook from the table lamp that's placed next to my bed. I wonder who was it...

What's the time now... Since the windows were covered with those metals, we really realize the reality that we need to be reliable by our own starting from now...

**MESSAGER **

**Mariam Beckerman : **Kairu, I'm truly sorry to bother you but you missed Monokuma's morning announcement. Please be hurry and meet us at the cafeteria.

...

...

...

...

OH SHIT MAN!

Y-you're kidding right!? Oh man... I was like the role model students in my old school. I-I can't disappointed the teachers, wait... if they had one.

Huh? What's this? I took a small red box that placed on my desk, there's a note too.

* * *

><p>Dear Kairu!<p>

First I wanna congratulate you as you're accepted here. Secondly, because you're one of my students now, I gave you monotokens! How generous isn't it.

And Finally, since this is a school, you'll be still learning with the others by me and Kitno. Your timetable will be different as the others but since we've only two teachers, it's not much different though, you'll be seeing the same faces.

Yours truly, Headmaster Monokuma.

* * *

><p>Oh, we still learning then... Wait, no time to lose!<p>

I quickly strip myself and enter the bathroom for a quick shower. Slam the door as hard as I can and-

"Fuck this!" I punch the door... a little crack on it. Damn... I started to hate this school.

"Urgh, why me..." I wrapped myself with a towel and slowly laid down near to the door. Why me, the one who need to attend this school... this isn't fair. All of friends were encouraged me, however they just wasted their time.

I stood up, placed the towel at the hanger and stomp towards the shower. Some warm bath could calm myself down... This is stupid, I felt kinda emotional...

"Mom, dad, Ren... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... " I whimpers, the tears started to rolling down on my cheeks. Pull my knees closer to my face, I know it's hopeless but...

I feels like I wanted to do it...

*CREEK*

Eh... is that... my room door? Is there someone in my room?

"Hey shortie, it's me. Nathan." I heard him closed the door. N-Nathan!? Shit... not now, not necessarily now!

I quickly grabbed the towel and covered myself with it, "Are you in the bathroom?" I got the feeling that he pulled the doorknob. Wait, did I locked the bathroom door? OH FUCK!

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN-"

Too little too late Kairu... He already open it and see you only in towel. A long paused filled in the awkwardness of time.

"It..." I finished it, I could feel the heat at my face... Nathan's face were shade in pure red too.

"I-I..." Stutter came out from his mouth. "Ahem, the others were w-waiting for you." Nathan said, he walked outside of the bathroom and close the door gently. But I felt like he still in the room.

What the fuck...

"Hey, you were..." Nathan paused, he sound like literally beside the door. "Crying, aren't you." He continued, or finished it.

I quite surprised! He knew?

"N-no... What made you think t-that!" I shout at him, I really hate to lose. "Your voice were shaking." He answered.

"I-I..." My voice didn't want to come out from my mouth, "I m-miss my family..." I began to cry quietly, not now Kairu...Please, not now...

"I know how you feel, we'll get our shit together and then all of us will make ourselves out from here." Nathan said it calmly, and it's works!

After I get myself dressed into my normal outfit, Nathan and I exit my room without saying a word, make our way to the cafeteria... this is so awkward... However the awkward moment broke by the sculptor. "Hey, Kairu... Like I said, before... **All of us will make ourselves out from here**."

"Really..." I look at him.

"Yeah, really... now hurry, everyone is waiting." He smirk a bit.

I felt so calm, not because of his words and stuff. But he actually call my name.

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : CAFETERIA <strong>

**TIME : ****8 : 45 AM**

"Ah, you're here." Shiro walks toward us, he's wearing an apron though. "How long do you want us to wait, huh?" Ash rose his voice at me.

"I'm sorry..." I look at ground, kinda ashamed too.

However, the negative thoughts went away as Matthew approach me, "Hehehehe, Kairu-chan~ don't do the same mistake again okay?" He smiled softly, did someone sent me an angel?

After Matthew said that to me, I felt so happy and calm. But I have this weird feeling that Nathan watched me from a quite distance. Brrr- the chills, what happen to me? I started to feel sick or about to vomit.

The brown haired boy clings me, WHOA! "Come on Kairu-chan, let's go and eat." Matthew dragged me away.

The cafeteria was nice, white coloured tables and chairs, blue floor, and they're decorated with a few floral pattern on it... I think I know who decorate it... of course it must be Kitno.

As Matthew let go of my hand, he walked towards the buffet breakfast, "Cool... It's from around the world." He look at the foods, myself kinda hungry so I decided to join in.

Let's see... scones, scramble eggs, burgers, dim sum, nasi lemak, and sandwiches... "Erm, who cooked this?" I polietly asked my friends. Don't get me wrong, but I found it's kinda weird... I mean British, American, Chinese and... Malaysian (I guess?) Style...

"O-oh, Haruka and Shiro the ones who cooked it." Jackie took a bite of his dim sum, that's food look delicious...

"I could eat it like cow!" Miyuki, who was talking while eating said it, and receive a slap from her back from Makaki, "More like pigs." The pianist said, then high-five with Fuyushi.

"Black Cape, say 'Aaaah~' " Mariam said as she about to fed Garomaru, who is completely blushing right now. "A-aah..." Garomaru opened his mouth, the actress then place a spoonful of nasi lemak into the magician's mouth.

My sister was fangirled for those two while Madoka helped Haruka with pouring the tea into her classmates' cups. "Oh god, Fumi did you see that~ The miracle just about to happen!" Midori hugged the canary.

Ashton was about to take the second round of burgers, what so ever... Shiro stopped him. "No, you already ate ten burgers. Let the others taste it and my hands are to tired to cook again." Shiro said it straight forward. "Ceh, fine. Then I'll go with the scones." Ashton went to the scones side.

"Fine, let me help you then Hayashi." Karasu rolled up her purple sleeves and went into the kitchen. "What? No..." Shiro face plamed.

Keiden shook his head, "Man, I'm still hungry. I'll go take some more dim sum." He yawned, "Okie - dokie!" Matthew said it cheerfully.

It's seem like nothing to bother them so much, like nothing happened. Why? Why? WHY!? T-they were smiling and laughing, do they even think about their families, friends from the outside world? What's wrong with them?

I just ignored them, maybe they just didn't want to show it. Better grab those dim sums, it look quite good when Jackie eat it. I took some of it and sat next to Keiden, "Huh? I guess it's okay you sit next to me..." Keiden said lazily.

**EXTRA : THE SEATS [LONG TABLE]**

**-Starting from the front...**

**-First side = Matthew, Keiden, Kairu, Midori, Haruka, Miyuki , Shiro, Ashton .**

**Opposite side = Mariam, Garomaru, Nathan, Jackie, Madoka, Kasaru, Makaki, Fuyushi. **

"Phew, I'm stuffed!" Miyuki rubbed her stomach, clearly she enjoyed the food. However, I just about to eat my dim sum. "Glad to hear that, thanks... I guess?" Shiro rubbed his neck. "Your cooking skills are marvelous!" Mariam praised the boys.

"Tomorrow, it's the girl's turn!" Miyuki said with full of excitement. "Yeah! Finally, I could show see my baking skills." Midori cheerfully said it, even Fumi excited about it.

"Why do you brought a yellow rat into the school?" Makaki asked my sister. Huh? A rat? "Oh, do you mean Fumi? It's a canary." Midori corrected the pianist.

As soon as Makaki realize it, she rubbed her eyes. "O-oh... I guess my eye sight were kinda bad."

"Well, now what?" Fuyushi brushed her black bangs from covering her yellow eyes.

After Fuyushi said that, a long paused occur to filled the cafeteria. A very long paused.

"Erm..." Madoka placed her index finger on her chin.

"I've got nothing." Ash admitted.

"Hmmm..." Haruka crossed his hands.

"Upupupupu, what's you guys thinking about?" Monokuma questioned us, appear out of nowhere.

"KYAAA!" Almost everyone including myself scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Makaki almost jumped.

"Urgh, it's you again..." Jackie and Nathan said it at the same time.

The bear jumped onto the table and began to walked to the other side of the table. "Upupupupu, I would like to announce that you brats were allowed to explore the academy!" The bear started to dance 'cheerfully' on the table.

We all stay silence, even though it was a good news but we kept quiet.

"What's going on here!" Kitno burst into the room, she walked towards the table and climbed on the table where Monokuma was standing.

"Ah~ Kitno! Glad you made it girl." Monokuma help the vixen to get up.

"K-Kitno, give me all of the keys!" The bear commands, "Wha-wha-WHAT!? For fuck's sake!" Kitno seems disagree with Monokuma, but she still handed it over. "Good bye shiny keys." She sniffed.

Monokuma's hand swift quickly and run out the cafeteria to unlock the doors. "Well, that's kinda unexpected." Midori said.

"Huh? W-What d-do yo-you mean by t-that?" Madoka asked my sister. "Hmm? O-oh, it's nothing, honest!" Midori started to panic a bit. Strange, she's like hiding something from us.

"This is stupid! Now we're going to explore the whole academy!?" Makaki whine, she let go an annoyed sigh.

"At least the stuffed animals won't kill us if we entered any rooms." Haruka said, his skinny body started to shiver. Oh my god... Just go eat something Haruka, stop make me felt pity for you.

"As long as we follow the rules, I think we were safe." I added, most of the students look at me like I was an alien. "Um... What do you mean by that Kai?" Ashton asked.

"She said that as long as we follow the rules, she think we were safe." Shiro said with his calm voice. All of the students laughed at the joke. (except Jackie and Nathan, Karasu tried to hold it)

"What's so funny about it?" Shiro asked us with a tilt head. Wait, he wasn't joking just now!? I think he quite don't understand a joke...

"What I tried to say is-"

***E-HANDBOOK OPEN***

* Maps

* Rules ( open )

1. All students may live a communal live in this academy with the provided livings needs. They were free to investigate or explore the academy.

2. " Day Time " starts from 7am until 10pm. " Night Time " starts from 7am until 10pm. During " night time ", some water and lighting will be shut down. It will be on for an emergency.

3. Sleeping or beauty rest is only allowed in the dormitory rooms. Sleeping somewhere else will be punish.

**4. No violence against the animaltronics or the surveillance camera, any attempts made will be punish. **

***E-HANDBOOK CLOSE ***

"As long as we didn't do any violence actions against the banana monitor, we'll okay." I have a huge smile on my face.

"Banana monitor?" Garomaru asked me. "The surveillance camera, I called it banana monitor." I do the chibi expression, you know something random popped out out nowhere.

"Okay?" The students said...

* * *

><p>"Remember, after you guys done with your investigation, we'll met up in cafeteria." Jackie's voice echoed in my head.<p>

**LOCATION : THE MAIN CHORME **

**TIME : 9 : 00 AM**

I stood alone in the middle of the hall, like I said before, a huge crystal chandelier on the golden ceiling, white curtains that were covering the metal piece on the window. It's pretty normal hall for me.

However, the steel door in the middle of the separate stairs quite bothering me.

I went closer to the door, wanting to open it. But when I tried twist the doorknob, there isn't a doorknob. "Wait, is this a door or a-"

"It is a elevator dumbshit." Makaki walked down elegantly from the stairs. Urgh, I'm actually getting tired with this girl. "Oh, hey Makaki..." I greet her lazily.

Makaki wave her blonde hair, "Ceh, of course... every sporty kids are idiots. I can't believe that they're accepted here." She spat, oh my god... that's it. "Well at least they knew the difference between a rat and a bird." I talked back.

She gave my a sharp glare before she left me alone. Like I scared of it... But give me the chills. As soon as she walked out, someone else came in.

"Cool crystal." Ashton walked into the hall while his grayish blue eyes were focusing at the chandelier. "Hey Kairu. Didn't see you there." He greet me with an emotionless face.

"Hey Ash, what's up!" I greet him back, "What brings you here?" I try to start a conversation by ask him. He look at me and show me something by using his eyes. It seems like it pointing upwards.

I tilt my head up, a chandelier? What's so interesting about it?

"A chandelier?" I ask him. He nodded, "Yeah, it's **interesting** 'cause it's connected with that." He came closer to me and point his finger to a... a... rope?

"It normal to see that in Russia." Ashton shrugged.

"Dude, what were you doing in Russia?" I ask the assassin. "I think someone is calling me, see ya later." He waved at me while walked away.

Strange, is he hiding something from me? I know that America and Russia where 'not-so-good' in Cold War...

Never mind about that, I should get going now.

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : MONO MARKET<strong>

Well, the market seem pretty normal. Some groceries, clothing, supplies, and tools.

"Yo Kairu-chan! Over here!" Miyuki wave her arms in the air, Madoka and Haruka were there too. They moved so fast.

I walked towards my classmates and greeted, "So, what do the market got?" I rose my eyebrow at them.

"Look this!" Miyuki place something on my face, literally on my face.

I tried to stick it off my face, but it's really sticky! About a few seconds later, it finally off.

"A sticky note?" I took the sticky note with a pattern of tiger on it. "Yup, not just that! It got leaf pattern, rope pattern, and more!" Miyuki exclaims.

"I-it's almost h-have medical supplies too, wh-which is good e-especially on e-e-emergency." Nadoka smiled, she's really happy about it.

Haruka just nod his head, agreed with Madoka. "Yeah, but I just noticed something..." He look around his surroundings, "It just me, or every rooms AND halls have the surveillance camera?"

He's right, even in the market! Monokuma must been put it at every corner of the room. But why?

"You can go ahead! We got this place under cover!" Miyuki gave me a thumbs up.

Well, if she said so. I waved them good bye and walked out from the market, however there's this capsule distracted me.

It say 'KITNO'S CAPSULE', cool! When I moved in to Japan, Midori always ask me for a dime to play it. I played it too, but not as much as her. I'll guess, I could give a shot.

I put some monotoken into the machine, twist the trigger, and I got...

A bird seed...

I guess I could give Midori if I have some free time.

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : WASHIE'S<strong>

Is this the place where you wash your laundry? There's plenty of washing machine here, and soap too.

Hmm, not bad... The tiles are white, same as the wall.

"Ah Ha! It seems like Black Cape found himself a Lagoon Cave!" Garomaru make an entrance, he will never stop act like a hero, does him...

"Why, Kairu Hikari, it's quite a coincidence." He notice me, "Garo- I mean Black Cape, good to see." I put both of my hands behind my head.

However, Garomaru found something else... "Black Beard!" He took out a packet of bleach with the written of 'Black Beard' on it.

"It's just a bleach, not the anime of course." I shrugged.

"No, no... this powerful bleach can destroy any stain of crime with full of justice." Thd heroic guy said, "There's no weakness for these."

Wow, I've bever heard of Black Beard before, but I know that... This bleach is pretty awesome! "However, it got banned." Garomaru said, placed the bleach in the cabinet.

"Huh, why?" I questioned him.

"Well, it's because few years ago a kid accidentally eat it. Not even a second later she died..." Garomaru gloomily explain.

Yikes! It's super effective on stains and life! I guess Monokuma bought this so that we could use it for poisoning...

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : NURSERY <strong>

Here we again, I didn't want to mess around with those cubs again!

Nope...

Nope...

Nope...

I walked out from the nursery.

"NO!" I shout.

"What are you doing Hikari?" Karasu suddenly appear behind me. "Oh, Karasu... I didn't see you there." I think my skin complexion kinda pale right now. It's reminding me of some scary movies that I watched when I had a sleep over with my friends.

As we're starting to talking, chatting about yesterday, Shiro walks in, "You girls are here too." He's not surprised to see us.

"Good morning Hayashi." Karasu greet him, "What were you doing here?"

Shiro look at her pink eyes, "No reason, Monokuma asked me to wash to drinking bottles that we use to fed the cubs." He picked up the drinking bottle and brought them to the sink.

"Oh, let me help you with that." Karasu went closer to the sink too.

"Oh, not again... Now I need to babysit you." Shiro tried to stop Karasu from helping him. Shiro went to catch up with the hacker.

I'll think I need to get going...

* * *

><p>The upstairs, it got a few classes... this is a school after all. I opened one of the door...<p>

Just like what's I expected, a chalkboard, sixteen desks and chairs, selves... But the wallpaper, HOW DO EXPECT WE TO LEARN WITH A ZEBRA PATTERN!

"What a terrible taste they have." Fuyushi walked in with a disgust expression on her face.

"Heh, I know right." I agree with her, "Is this the class were we'll be learning?" She ask.

"Beats me... I hope not." I answered, Fuyushi only could sigh "Hmph, my old school were much more better and powerful... without Daisuke." She exclaims.

"Who's Daisuke?" I asked the calligrapher with a little interest.

"Oh, just a random guy. I shall see you later Kairu." Fuyushi walks away.

Huh? Random guy? I think I might know her a little mire if I spent my time with her. I think I should get going now.

Just about I walked out, I accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, sorry about." I tilted my head up, it's Mariam and Keiden.

"Oh dear! A-are you hurt? I'm so sorry Kairu. I-I didn't mean it-" Mariam started to panic, she look like she just murdered someone by accident.

"Whoa, whoa... chill down Mariam, she didn't mad at you or anything!" Keiden shook Mariam's shoulder from behind.

"Yeah, I f-forgive you!" I also started to panic. "Oh, in that case, we're friends now." Mariam quickly change her emotion and expression.

"H-how did she?" Keiden and I just about to ask the same question to each other. "As an actress, you need to act real my dears." Mariam giggles, "Oh, how much I miss to act sgain."

"Then why don't you girls do a sleep over?" Keiden gave us a suggestion.

Hey, that's not bad actually, I miss my sleep over too. "That's a splendid idea Keiden! What do you think Kairu?" Mariam claps both of her hands.

Heck yeah! "Yeah! It will be awesome!" I admit, I was excited about it.

We've a few minutes to set up the time, which dormitory room, and all girls are invited.

"Sound perfect for me!" I agree with Mariam, "So we'll meet up at your room at eight?"

"Yes, I can't wait for tonight." Mariam exclaims, Keiden just listened to the conversation. I can trust him to not ruin it... can I?

* * *

><p><strong>LOCATION : MUSIC ROOM<strong>

They got some fancy granc piano here, I bet Makaki would love this.

*Insert violin music*

Whoa, what's this...

Brains, my brain just commands me, control me to follow the music. As I followed it closer and closer, the music sound sadder and sadder.

Wait, this is violin... It must be-

I ran until I reached the corner, following the sad music and then I saw Matthew. He was playing a monochrome violin with a sad expression on his face.

For some reason, I felt like I wanted to cry. It just, the music sound so touched.

Just about I want to greet the British boy, something that is unexpected appear in front of my green eyes.

I saw Jackie from afar, he's not that far... He's standing at the other side of the corner. So I tip-toe quietly towards Jackie.

Slowly, slowly...

"Hey Jackie, what are you doing?" I surprised him, however he didn't surprised at all... Okay, a little twitch.

"Kairu... how long have you been here?" He asked me back. "Oh, I thought I asked you first." I smirked at him.

"*Sigh* I just listening to his music." Jackie answer my question. "Why?" I asked him , I know it's kinda annoying, but I really wanted to know.

"Because it's calming." Jackie replied. "That's it? I shall be leaving now," Jackie walked quietly so it doesn't distract Matthew.

As soon as Jackie is out, Matthew noticed me. "Kairu-chan, what are you doing here?" He paused his performance.

"Oh, well-I I just... I heard you playing the violin and I got myself brainwashed." I explained with full of speed and tried to hide my blush... I think I was blushing.

"Ahaha, that's okay. I really enjoyed when someone is watching me." He give me his cute grin.

Okay, I'm sure I was blushing right now! "So, have you investigate the music room?" I asked him while look away.

"Well, yeah!" He replied, "As you see, this IS the music room. There's lots of music instruments, sricpts, and strings, if the piano's or guitars string were cut." He explained even further.

"But be careful, the strings are very sharp!" Matthew warned me.

Huh? That's it? I think this is the final room on this floor. Ah, the other floors! I must get going now!

* * *

><p>What... the... actual fuck?<p>

Why there's a jail bar covering the next floor!?

"What are doing here!" Kitno started to yell at me, "Gah! I-I didn't see you there!" I stuttered a bit. Kitno walked in front of me and rise both of her arms.

"You can't walk or go here yet!" Kitno yell again.

"How come! This is an academy, the place where students like me learn." I place both of my hands on my hips. "So that's means I can go wherever I want!"

The vixen shook her head, "Can you go to the boy's toilet?" She gave my a devilish smirk, "Can you go to the principle's office? Or the examination room?" She continued.

"No! THAT'S BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Kitno said before she jumped away.

Urgh, that stupid bitch! She might be the vice president, but she's clearly not the boss of me! I'll guess, I must get going to the cafeteria then...

* * *

><p><strong>DANGANBOOK<strong>

**Ash Daniels : **So, this is the technology now days...

**Matthew Niorel : **Welcome to Facebook, or DanganBook I guess... :-D

**Makaki Shuzi : **I hardly believe that you have never been into this kinda stuff Ash...

**Midori Hikari : **Aww~ That's okay Ash, _ This is your new experience =]

**Kairu Hikari : **Sis, cut it out! Don't you started the goofy talk again...

**Matthew Niorel : **Ehehehe, looks like the big sister is worry about her little sister there~

**Kairu Hikari : **No I'm not! It just annoying...

**Nathan Dang : **More like blushing. **Midori, Matthew like this**

**Kairu Hikari : **NO I'M NOT! And unlike that comment Midori!

**Ash Daniels : Jackie Way, **how to use these thing? And how to go out from it?

**Jackie Way : **1st rule, don't tag someone unless it's necessary Ash.

**Ash Daniels : **How to don't **Nathan Dang?**

**Nathan Dang :** Don't type my full username

**Kairu Hikari : Nathan Dang, **you should be nicer to **Ash Daniels, **you knew he new with all of this.

**Midori Hikari : **Oh god sis... not you too, this is annoying...

**Miyuki Naizen : ****Kairu Hikari **can I join too?

**Kairu Hikari : **Of course **Miyuki Naizen **

**Makaki Shuzi :** OMFG! Stop this shit now!

**Matthew Niorel : **I think my notification is broken... :'(

**Ash Daniels : **I think I got it. Thanks guys... **10 likes**

**Miyuki Naizen : **Congratulations **Ash Daniels **

**Kairu Hikari : **Miyuki, I don't think it's funny anymore... sorry

**Makaki Shuzi : **YA THINK!?

* * *

><p><strong>That's for now! On the next chapter, we'll be having first free-time! Okay, it's time to vote... the rule is you can't vote for your own character, you only can vote for the others. And for the others (not the owner of these ocs) you may vote whoever you like.<strong>

**On the next chapter also, we may have free-time for the girls... or guys. I do receive some PM about the free-time... and all of it are marvelous, so I decided to fuse some of it if you don't mind.**

**Thank you for clicking it, please PM me if there anything wrong, leave some reviews and have a nice New Year! I'll see you guys on the next chapter! **

**- Kizi1999 **


End file.
